Extalis Kanthras
While kanthrases closely resemble lions, they are different in many ways. Instead of living in the jungle, these companions live only to the far south, in the harsh desert lands. They love the arid climate, and spend much of the time basking in the sun. Kanthrases cannot survive long in snowy regions, and as such do not travel much. When a magi has need of their kanthras companions, they must make the trek south. These companions can usually be found lying perfectly still in shallow holes in the sand, where they will remain for hours on end. When an unsuspecting animal finally wanders by, kanthrases spring into action, killing their meal with a single powerful bite or swipe to the head. These companions are incredibly powerful, despite their relatively small sizes, and should not be antagonized. Kanthrases have very short tempers, and will even bat at people when angered, though they never break skin. It is rare that they unleash their anger on their magi, for they are extremely loyal. They show great affection toward their human friends, and can be overprotective of them at times. Adult kanthrases extend this watchfulness to the young of their kind, even if they are not related. It is amusing to watch a kanthras companion patiently allow a hatchling to gnaw at their ears, or learn to hunt by pouncing on their tails. Egg Cool blue flames burst from the shell of this egg. Hatchling Kanthras hatchlings are very difficult to care for. They are full of boundless energy, and are determined to explore every inch of the harsh desert they live in. The sun seems to give them energy, and any human is hard pressed to keep up with them. Fortunately, kanthras hatchlings learn quite quickly, and are able to survive on their own much faster than other hatchlings. Even the smallest kanthras hatchling knows how to survive in the harsh dessert, and can find water easily. Adult These companions are capable of spending the entire day napping, but can awaken in an instant. It is very hard to catch a kanthras unaware, and not something most would recommend. A startled incedius kanthras will bite or claw at their enemy. Extalis kanthrases, however, will whip them with their tails. Though this may not sound particularly dangerous, extalis kanthrases have remarkable tails. They burn with a strange blue light, and can set fire to anything, even stone. This powerful skill is seldom used, though, as kanthras companions have very few enemies. Though they are not as large as other predators, kanthrases are very swift, and their size allows them to dart across sand with ease. Also unlike other companions, they do not travel in groups, but prefer to lead solitary existences. Even two mates will spend much of the time apart, only rarely spending nights together. Hatchlings are not treated with the same indifference – rather, their energetic playing is tolerated by even the most foul tempered adult kanthras. Hatchlings are free to wander where they will, regardless of territories. Kanthras companions are very territorial, and adults take great pride in staking out their own land. They roam throughout their lands, rather than build one main dwelling. Wherever they go, they create dens out of caves, so that they might find shelter wherever they roam. These caves are layered with soft leaves or sand, and are difficult to find. Kanthras companions are clever enough to bury seeds in front of their homes, so that their dens are hidden from sight by plants. Breeding Additional Information * No. 368 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (January 2013) * Released: January 1, 2013 * Artist: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Felines Category:Fire